Destiny: One-shots
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: Varias historias en un solo capitulo, a pedido y originales mias, combinare canciones de Vocaloid con el universo de Destiny. Espero sea de su agrado.
1. Secreto Seductor: Juicio Oscuro

_"_ _Ella se fue y no volverá, las alas de un ángel peligrando están, fue tiempo atrás cuando se enamoró, un juicio divino su vida destruyo"_

Hace mucho tiempo, durante la aparición de los guardianes, se tenía la creencia de que los guardianes más apegados al viajero, tenían la luz más fuerte, aquellos que su luz asustaba incluso al mismísimo Oryx, el Orador, era el único que podía comunicarse con ellos, era el que los mantenía escondidos de los demás guardianes, diciendo que no quería manchar su luz pura con la oscuridad que absorbían los demás.

Solo una vez, alguien tuvo contacto con uno de ellos, pero se dice, que el Guardian de luz blanca, desapareció para nunca volver, y regalarle una nueva vida al Guardian con el que entablo una relación.

[…]

Shaxx, uno de los mejores titanes que Saladino había instruido, además del comandante Zavala, a diferencia de su compañero, Shaxx podía ser demasiado necio, y tender a desobedecer la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora se encargaba del Crisol, sin embargo, una vez, un grupo de guardianes que iban con Cayde-6, iban hablando de algo que le lleno de curiosidad.

-Oí que un Guardian de esos de gran Luz estaba herido en las afueras de la ciudad, abajo del viajero. -dijo una cazadora susurrando.

-Yo no creo en esos guardianes, son solo inventos para motivarnos-dijo un hechicero molesto mientras entraban a la Vanguardia.

Luego de un rato salieron, dejando de hablar del tema, Shaxx se notaba bastante curioso, sin embargo, no encontraba alguna excusa para salir de la Torre, solo pensaba y pensaba, mientras Zavala se acercaba al puesto de su compañero llamando su atención.

-Shaxx, ¿Estas bien?

-Si todo bien Zavala, ¿Pasa algo?

-El Orador tiene una misión para ti, dice que eres, el más capaz para esto, le daré la información a tu espectro-dijo Zavala dejándole un cañón de mano y un par de cosas, Shaxx sonrió detrás de su casco tomándolas y saliendo de la Torre.

[…]

-Ve a los límites de la última ciudad, hay Caidos acampando ahí, no me falles-dijo un hechicero de túnica y casco blancos, acariciando con uno de sus dedos el rostro de una cazadora de capa blanca dividida en 2 parecían alas.

-No te defraudare ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? -este tomo su arma y bajo a la ciudad.

El grupo de Caidos se le fue encima, eran tantos, que termino mal herida, sin embargo, había cumplido su misión, estaba tan cansada y adolorida que solo miraba a su espectro, una nave paso por ahí, dejando a un Titan, inmediatamente esta trato de esconderse, pero su espectro hablo.

 _"_ _Herida y triste, pensaba en morir, solo vago no tenía a donde ir…"_

-Calma, el orador lo mando.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si Erick se entera que estuve cerca de él me…!

-Calma Erick no se enterará, ahora relájate estas sangrando más-dijo el espectro mientras el Titan miraba a la cazadora con confusión.

[…]

Shaxx había llegado a los límites de la última ciudad, debajo del Viajero, mientras caminaba buscando el lugar que le habían dicho a donde ir, su espectro intervino.

-Ahí está, ven- dijo el espectro mientras se dirigía a donde había un grupo de Caidos abatidos, bastante desconcertados.

-Alguien se me adelanto-dijo algo irritado, cuando se daba la vuelta su espectro lo llamo.

-No era para eso-dijo el espectro, mientras Shaxx volteaba, cruzándose con la mirada de una cazadora mal herida, inmediatamente se acercó y trato de auxiliarla, sin embargo, esta no se dejó.

-Calma, vine a ayudarte, el Orador me mando. -dijo calmado mientras extendía su mano quitándose su casco para que esta tuviera suficiente confianza.

 _"…_ _¿Te puedo ayudar?, sin saber porque su mano acepto. El pobre ángel no supo que decir, pues del chico, se comenzó a enamorar"_

Los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron como platos, mientras poco a poco acercaba su mano a la del titan, una vez este la ayudo a levantarse, ayudo a su espectro a que la herida desapareciera, su armadura a diferencia de la de otros guardianes, se regeneraba entre la luz, lo cual asusto a Shaxx.

-Ca…calma, no pasa nada, es, gracias a la luz del viajero. -dijo la cazadora algo apenada.

\- ¿Eres de, esos guardianes de enorme luz?

-S…si, quería omitir eso, lo siento, no pasa nada, será mejor que me vaya, pensaran que te he profanado-dijo Shaxx levantándose y sonriéndole con calidez, tomando su casco.

\- ¿Puedo verte de nuevo?

\- ¿Qué?

-S…sí, quiero hablar más contigo, me has agradado. -Shaxx miro a su espectro el cual se rio suavemente, mientras el titan suspiraba y asentía, hablando con calidez.

-Está bien, mañana, cerca de la Zona muerta europea.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Al día siguiente, Shaxx salió con la excusa de ver si podía conseguir más lugares para hacerlos mapas aptos en Crisol, Zavala y el Orador se lo comieron y lo dejaban salir ahora.

Titan y Cazadora se encontraron en aquel lugar, era un bello bosque, cerca de lo que parecía un pequeño lago, hablaron y se burlaron varias veces, se veían felices.

Un poco más entrada la noche, Shaxx y la cazadora descansaban bajo un árbol, Shaxx se había quitado su casco y se mantenía relajado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa. La cazadora solo se limitaba a verlo, estaba enamorada de él, y lo sabía bien, apenada, se quitó su casco en silencio sin que el titan se percatara, su cabellera era albina, y sus ojos de un bello amarillo, una humana hermosa.

 _"_ _No lo saben, pero carga un pecado mortal, caja de Pandora abierta estas"_

Shaxx seguía descansando recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, la humana cazadora solo podía mirarlo y deleitarse con su rostro, sin embargo, lo deseaba como loca, se inclinó suavemente sobre el titan, uniendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, que no fue correspondido.

"Que no descubras mi impuro corazón. Un amor prohibido surgirá, juntos nunca estarán, humanos y ángeles, ¡Imperdonable!"

Inmediatamente el titan abrió los ojos y la alejo con un empujón, se miraba asustado y bastante preocupado. Sabía que no debía estar con ella, pero le había agradado su compañía, ahora la había profanado, la oscuridad que había absorbido hace mucho podía costarle a su nueva amiga.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo…lo siento Shaxx, solo quería…

-Aléjate de mí no me vuelvas a buscar- gruño el titan levantándose tomando su casco y saliendo lo más rápido de ahí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar de verla, aunque le doliera en el alma. Se sentía culpable de todo.

La humana vio como el titan del que se había enamorado se iba, esta se levantó y se fue de ahí, llegando bajo el viajero, escondió su mirada y dejo que las lágrimas brotaran, debía dejar que las cosas se calmaran para ir a buscar a su amigo, y a su amor.

 _"_ _No puedo más necesito verte, déjame sentir tu dulce mirada, es imposible, me entregare al olvido, y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy"_

Los días pasaron, todos notaron la seriedad de Shaxx, internamente se estaba muriendo, quería verla de nuevo, quería ver a esa guardiana de hermosa cabellera albina y su pureza, algo molesto, tomo un par de cosas y le dijo a Zavala que saldría un rato. Zavala, bastante desconcertado lo dejo irse, no le agradaba lo que le pasaba a su amigo, y pensaba, que era para despegarse.

 _"_ _El volvió vestido de negro, al lugar en, donde conoció al ángel, y encontró una tierna mirada a una extraña joven conoció"_

Shaxx se dirigió a donde había ido para rescatar a su amiga, no veía nada, camino más y se topó con una hechicera, ambos se miraban detrás de sus cascos, esta había terminado de exterminar a los Caidos que había en esa zona. Esta se quitó su casco mostrando que era una bella insomne, de ojos miel y cabellera gris oscuro, le sonreía con calidez y ternura.

"El pobre hombre no supo que decir, pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar. No lo saben, pero cargan un pecado mortal y no se les perdonara"

\- ¿Alguien te mando a esta zona? -dijo Shaxx algo curioso.

-No solo vine a ver que me encontraba, director del Crisol-sonrió mientras el titan reia suavemente.

-Lord Shaxx, no te había visto nunca, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me dicen Eclipse-sonrió acercándose al director del crisol quien le extendió la mano con calidez.

-Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta, me interesa conocerte un poco. Los dos sonrieron mientras se iban de ahí, y alguien los miraba desde lejos, lleno de rabia.

 _"_ _Sin saber nada comenzaron amarse, y sin dudarlo a ella su corazón entrego"_

Pasaron varias semanas juntos, jugaban juntos en el crisol, eran inseparables ahora, Zavala e Ikora se mostraban sorprendidos al ver la enorme química entre ellos, y si, Shaxx les había dicho que pensaba en hacerla algo más que una simple amiga.

Con el tiempo, se fueron encariñando, y amando, se volvieron pareja, algunas veces bajaban a la ciudad, se divertían como los demás guardianes, cuando salían de la torre, casi siempre se les veía tomados de la mano.

Una mañana, Shaxx y la joven se encontraban en una habitación, mirándose con deseo, fue imposible detenerlos, se entregaron a sus impulsos, mordidas, jadeos, suspiros, gemidos y besos volaban por la habitación, ambos guardianes se expresaban su amor sin importarles lo que sucediera después, sin saber las repercusiones que traerían después.

 _"_ _Lo prohibido se mezcló con amor aquello se contamino y desato la ¡Furia del Cielo!"_

Ambos amantes se encontraban en la plaza de la Torre cerca de los arboles donde se encontraba el estandarte de hierro, Shaxx la miraba a los ojos con un amor y pasión únicos, mientras colocaba un anillo en su dedo, tomando la mano de la que se convertiría en su mujer con suavidad, esta se lanzó a sus brazos sonriente y llorando de la alegría, mientras entrelazaban sus dedos, una unión única entre esos dos guardianes.

" _Unido esta pasado y presente por más que intentes nada se puede borrar ¡Este es el fin, caerás muy hondo!, vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre"_

Después de esa confesión, Shaxx siempre vestía de negro, decía que era para verse formal cuando salía con su amada. Aunque ahora se veían muy rara vez, se preparaban para la gran ocasión, Shaxx, una tarde bajo a la Ultima Ciudad, se veía bastante feliz, animado y sobre todo con esperanza de estar con esa mujer para siempre, mientras, una cazadora hablaba con el entregándole un ramo, un grupo de gente empezó a gritar y correr.

Un hechicero de armadura blanca, se acercaba, irradiaba ira, de su espalda desenfundo un Halcón de Luna, y sin pensárselo dos veces le apunto a la cabeza, a aquel que le había robado a su ángel, a su cazadora de blanca armadura, y capa de alas de ángel.

 _"_ _A tu falta pagaras, sufriendo, pensando solo culpándote, y el será, quien exterminara, al joven de negro que trajo el deseo"_

-Eres una sucia basura, Guardian, te robaste lo que era mío, y te va a pesar, no estar más con ella-murmuro mientras la cazadora alertaba a Shaxx, quien, al voltear, recibió el disparo en su cabeza, su cuerpo cayo, mientras la zona en donde estaba se llenaba de los pétalos de las rosas blancas que llevaba para su enamorada.

El cañón del arma retumbo una segunda vez, mientras un espectro caía al lado de su portador, la cazadora se le fue encima al hechicero, pero este desapareció riendo lleno de locura, Eclipse estaba ahí, al ver a su enamorado tendido sin vida en el suelo, grito y se acercó corriendo a él, lo abrazaba con fuerza, llorando sin poder parar, se oían sus débiles susurros mientras su espectro miraba al espectro del titan abatido.

 _\- "Mi amor, yaces frio. Entregare toda mi vida por ti, como aquel día jure. Mi pecado contra Dios, todos mis actos de traición deben ser pagados con mi muerte, Así que moriré por ti. Creo que este es mi destino"_

La joven que se hacía pasar por hechicera, era en realidad aquella cazadora humana que había conocido, su blanca armadura, se manchaba de sangre, mientras el espectro de esta reanimaba al titan abatido que solo podía mirarla, llevo su mano a su rostro mientras las lágrimas de ambos empezaban a brotar.

-Eclipse tu…

-Ese es mi nombre, cuídate mucho por favor, te entrego, la luz que queda de mí, te amo Shaxx, no dejare que mueras por mis pecados- susurro mientras el Titan se sentaba en sobre sus rodillas tomando las manos de la cazadora, mientras el espectro de esta se colocaba a su lado.

-No, basta, no dejare que lo hagas-dijo el titan empujando el espectro mientras esta besaba su frente sin soltarlo aún, distrayendo al titan para que la dejara hacer lo inevitable.

-Estaré bien, calma.

 _"_ _Ella se fue y no volverá, las alas de un ángel peligrando están, ella lo amo, no quiso verlo morir, mis alas te entrego para que puedas vivir, y nunca olvides…"_

Poco a poco, desenfundo un cañón de mano de su pierna, sin soltar a Shaxx, poniéndolo en su abdomen, Shaxx solo la abrazo, no sabía que iba a pasar ni siquiera se lo imagino.

-Nunca me olvides. -murmuro la humana de cabellera albina, mientras se oía el disparo del revólver, su peso muerto cayó sobre Shaxx. El titan el abrazo con fuerza mientras la recostaba, asustado de lo que pasaba.

-No, ¡Eclipse! - grito mientras apretaba la mano derecha de su amada, mirando como su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer entre pequeñas motas de luz, que se subían hacia el viajero.

 _"_ _¡Cuánto te amo!"_

Shaxx, grito mientras abrazaba la capa blanca de la cazadora, entre esta se encontraba el revolver blanco, "La Rosa" por su mango subían tallos de color blanco, llenos de espinas, y aun costado de la boca del arma, estaba una rosa blanca manchada de la sangre de su ángel, era lo único que le quedaba de ella.

 _"_ _Ella se fue y no regreso, un joven la espera vestido de negro, el tiempo paso, pero no renuncio, dentro de el guarda aquel pecado, no lo saben, pero el pecado crece dentro, buscando el fruto que nadie debe probar, esperando poder estar juntos otra vez"_


	2. Spice (Especia)

**Canción a Usar: Spice (Len Kagamine)**

 **Personajes Utilizados: Cayde-6 y Lord Shaxx**

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo en la ciudad, cierto exo de revestimiento azul y ojos del mismo color, se paseaba por la plaza de la Torre, un grupo de guardianes se le habia acercado, hablaban de varias cosas entre ellas de la extraña relación que mantenía el exo con una de las cazadoras del grupo.

Mientras hablaban, la cazadora se colgó de su cuello, Cayde acaricio su cabellera azabache para luego dirigir su mirada a donde los depósitos. Ahí estaba una cazadora humana de cabellera azul y ojos miel, que sonreía ampliamente mientras hablaba con un gran grupo de guardianes. No sabía porque, pero sentía un enorme deseo de abalanzarse sobre la chica y besarla.

La cazadora que se colgaba de su cuello lo jalo y lo obligo a darse un fogoso beso, al exo no le molesto en lo absoluto, así que prefirió gozarlo, esperaba que la cazadora que estaba al otro lado lo notara, pero no fue así.

-Oye, ¿iras a con Shaxx?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? -dijo la cazadora jugando con su capa de forma nerviosa mientras el grupo de guardianes reían suavemente.

-Corre con tu novio-esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del exo mientras la de cabellera azul golpeaba el abdomen de uno de los tantos titanes que la rodeaban, hasta que el susodicho de Shaxx apareció. Luego de un par de bromas este se fue con la cazadora, el alma del exo estaba ardiendo en celos, pero sabía ocultarlo, y muy bien.

" _Me despertó el teléfono al llegar la madrugada, una voz me pregunta en donde y con quien estoy. Siempre he hecho lo que quiero, no respondo nunca nada, para mi hacer el amor solo es diversión, pero contigo es tan diferente, solo quisiera tenerte a ti, y al fin sentir que hay entre tú y yo una conexión"_

Cayde estaba tranquilo en su habitación, cuando su espectro se acercó golpeando su carcasa con el cuerno del exo, que se limitó a moverse y mirar al espectro, y entendió. Suspiro con amargura y se sentó en la cama, y con un movimiento el espectro mando una comunicación al exo.

\- ¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Calma cariño, ¿Paso algo?

\- ¿Dónde estás? Mas bien, con quien. -era una voz femenina exo, y se escuchaba bastante molesta, el exo rio ligeramente y miro a la chica que dormía a su lado, la insomne cazadora de cabellera azabache que supuestamente, era su pareja. Enredo uno de sus dedos en su larga melena, sonriendo y jugándolo.

-En mi habitación claro, no debes de ponerte celosa cielo. -dijo calmadamente mientras la exo suspiraba y colgaba la comunicación.

-Siempre regresan pidiendo más-murmuro más calmado.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? -la insomne volteo a verlo, el exo se limitó a mirarla y guiñarle un ojo, inmediatamente está salto sobre el volviendo a su sesión de sexo de hace un rato atrás.

" _Hay una especia intensa en mi interior, quiero que memorices ese sabor, hasta que por fin sea yo tu única gran adicción, que me necesites. Ven siénteme."_

Al amanecer, la vida en la torre empezó de forma agitada, todos de un lado a otro. Cayde-6 como siempre, tarde en la vanguardia, Ikora y Zavala se limitaron a mirarlo para luego volver a sus cosas, el exo miro sus mapas y luego suspiro cuando escucho las botas de cierta cazadora entrando a la sala.

-Aquí tiene mi informe señor Cayde.

-Gracias, Issis-dijo Cayde mientras volteaba a ver, algo sorprendido, no recordaba el rostro de su aprendiz tan hermoso, sus ojos miel tan brillantes y esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Issis, Shaxx te estaba buscando ¿Por qué no lo esperas en su puesto? -dijo Ikora sacando de sus pensamientos a Cayde, sintió como si algo en su interior se rompiera, y no sabía el porqué.

-Oh si, gracias por avisarme señorita Ikora-la joven salió de la vanguardia a toda velocidad, Cayde le lanzó una mirada de molestia a Ikora, encontrándose con la morena de brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Sabes que me gusta y no me ayudas.

-No es mi culpa que seas un mujeriego y no le hagas caso.

" _Quisiera al fin poder confesártelo frente a frente y que comprendas todo lo que yo siento por ti. Al hacer el amor tengo que ser indiferente, lanzarme al precipicio y después huir. Acaso no entiendes que te amo, pero esas frases tan solo son un juego cruel en el que comienzo a perder"_

Cayde dirigió nuevamente su mirada a donde se encontraba la cazadora que le robaba la atención, se encontró con la chica hablando con Shaxx, quien acariciaba con sus dedos los labios de la cazadora, entre los dos se veía un ambiente muy romántico y como no se podría oler la lujuria y el deseo a kilómetros. Pero, aun así, a pesar de que su corazón estaba agonizando, miraba atento las acciones de esos dos. El titan coloco un extraño dulce en los labios de la chica, para luego robarle un beso. El exo abrió bien los ojos y desvió la cara y la mirada, golpeando la mesa por instinto.

-Parece que te dolió Cayde-dijo Ikora burlona regresando a sus libros.

-No es divertido sabes-dijo molesto para luego salir de la sala de la vanguardia ignorando al par de tortolos, mientras a alguien en la sala se le salía una gran sonrisa.

La cazadora y Shaxx miraron como el exo salía echando humo, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, algo confundidos, pero tenían cosas mejores así que lo dejaron pasar, estaban acostumbrados a ver a Cayde así cuando perdía sus famosas apuestas.

El exo llego al Hangar donde estaba Amanda, quien le dedico una mirada, este se acercó derrotado. Ella era la única que sabía de sus encuentros sexuales con más de la mitad de las guardianas a la vez, el exo se sentó a un lado de esta mientras la humana esperaba alguna explicación.

\- ¿Issis?

-Si, ¿se nota mucho?

-No, pero me lo imagine-dijo señalando un punto en el Hangar, inmediatamente pensó en que eran esos dos tortolos, pero no, era Shaxx, que traía en sus hombros la capa de la humana ¿Cómo la reconoció? Esa capa era única, se la habia regalado a su aprendiz cuando habia cumplido 2 años en la torre.

\- ¿Qué le vio a ese titan? Soy mil veces mejor que él, puedo patearle el culo cuando quiera en Crisol-dijo molesto mientras Amanda se levantaba y con uno de sus dedos golpeo donde se supone, debería estar la nariz del exo aturdiéndolo un poco.

-Talvez que Shaxx no es un mujeriego descarado-dijo directamente mientras el exo gruñía y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No voy a cambiar, si es lo que insinúas.

-No te dije que lo hicieras, al menos ten el coraje y dile todo lo que sientes, idiota-dijo la humana mientras bajaba de su lugar para ir a ver un par de naves.

El líder de cazadores, llevo sus dedos a su barbilla, mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Amanda, tenía razón, pero como era, y conociéndose bien, sabía que iba a cagarla en grande, siempre decía lo que pensaba así que, si pensaba en algo que no mientras estaba con ella, le patearía el culo.

De la nada, su cabeza fue azotada por varias imágenes de la cazadora bajo su merced, rogando por mar mientras gritaba del placer que este le daba, esbozó una sonrisa perversa, la típica sonrisa que tenía cuando se imaginaba a sus presas en ese tipo de situaciones, y más a su aprendiz, tenía que admitirlo, lo traía loco.

" _Esa agridulce especia, en mi interior, quisiera que la bebas goza el sabor. Te hare con nuestros cuerpos una deliciosa flexión hasta que alcancemos satisfacción."_

Pero no iba a decírselo aun, más bien nunca, quería que fuera ella quien rogara por estar en sus brazos, y en su cama. Calmadamente se aclaró la garganta y se fue de nuevo a donde la Vanguardia. Pero para su mala suerte, a medio camino de lo que ya era un anochecer, se encontró a los dos tortolos detrás del árbol cercano a la torre norte, en pleno faje, parecía que el más deseoso era Shaxx, y sintió como las fantasías que tuvo hace unos momentos en el Hangar se iban de sus manos.

A paso veloz entro a la sala de la Vanguardia, Issis en ese momento le puso un alto a Shaxx, ambos estaban avergonzados y sabían que estaban haciendo mal, se despidieron y se separaron. El exo se quedó en la Vanguardia toda la noche, estaba molesto, de no ser por su espectro toda la sala estará hecha añicos por su ira contenida.

Al día siguiente, el exo se quedó todo el tiempo en la sala, haciendo y recibiendo informes. Zavala se mostraba algo perturbado por la actitud de su compañero, más que nada, porque siempre buscaba un pretexto para salir, pero esta vez estaba mejor ahí.

-Ikora y yo nos retiramos, espero hagas todo bien. -dijo Zavala mientras el exo hacia un ademan para que salieran, no quería estar con nadie, y mucho menos oír los regaños de Zavala. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, suspiro y coloco las dos manos en la mesa, bajando la mirada.

-Quien lo diría espectro, yo rindiéndome ante esa mocosa

-Quien diría que la llamaría así-dijo el espectro rodando su ojo mientras volaba por toda la sala, el exo lo miro levantando ligeramente lo que debería ser su ceja.

-Nunca la ha insultado, al contrario, se la presume a todos, talvez sea por eso por lo que…ups-el espectro se desmaterializo al ver el molesto rostro de su guardián.

-Talvez sea por eso, le he dicho tanto, que se siente superior a mi esa chiquilla-gruño mientras golpeaba nuevamente la mesa. - ¡Pero quien se cree para pensar eso!

" _Realmente no lo entiendo ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Porque cuando te veo pierdo el control? ¿Crees que te necesito? Quizás si confundido estoy, el enamorarme me hará mejor"_

Mientras el exo trataba de tranquilizarse, la puerta de la vanguardia se abrió, este miro sus mapas tratando de fingir que estaba ocupado, escucho los pasos de alguien, pensó primero en Ikora y que venía a molestarlo de nuevo, levanto la mirada dirigiéndola a la puerta y se topó con la cazadora, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cazadora, milagro verte por aquí-dijo con sarcasmo mientras le hacia una señal de que se acercara, esta lo miro con curiosidad, sentándose del lado del exo en la mesa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-Quería pedirte la opinión de una estrategia, y bájate de la mesa

-¿Por qué? Antes no le molestaba, ¿o es su novia la que le prohibió que me sentara así? -ese toque sarcástico en la pregunta le hizo molestarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan molesta?

\- ¿podría dejar de ser un estúpido? -esas palabras, inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre esta, para suerte de los dos, las puertas de la sala se cerraron, el exo se posiciono sobre su aprendiz, tomándola de las muñecas y posicionándolas sobre su cabeza. El rostro de su amada se abochorno, y los ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Yo no voy a tolerar que me llames así niña.

Con fiereza el exo la cargo en uno de sus hombros, mientras la joven gritaba y pataleaba porque este la soltara. Cayde estaba fuera de si, solo hacia lo que sus impulsos le ordenaban, y nuevamente, las imágenes de su aprendiz a su merced abarrotaron su mente de forma estrepitosa.

" _Esa especia en mi interior, quiero que memorices ese sabor, hasta que sea yo tu única gran adicción. Que me necesites, ¡ven siénteme!"_

Llegaron a la habitación del exo y sin dudarlo, la tumbo sobre el sillón, la chica lo miro confundida y con un ligero pánico recorriéndole toda la espalda.

-Esta noche, probaras una "especia", que nadie más volverá a probar-dijo el exo mientras sonreía ladino, empezando a despojarse de la extraña bufanda que estaba atorada en el cuello de su armadura.

La humana solo podía ver como su maestro se acercaba de forma agresiva, empezando a llenarla de caricias, besos y mordidas por todo su cuerpo y como a poco la despojaba de su armadura.

-Caíste-dijo la humana en un susurro, colocándose sobre el semidesnudo cuerpo de su líder, ambos jadeantes, se miraron fijamente, dedicándose una sonrisa burlona y victoriosa, se inclinó suavemente, dándose un fogoso beso. Poco a poco la habitación se llenó de los jadeos del exo y los gemidos de la humana suplicando por más.

En la madrugada, la rutina de siempre del exo se volvía a repetir, pon pesadez miro a su espectro, el cual esperaba alguna señal, el exo sonrió e hizo un ademan de que lo ignoraría, mientras una joven de cabellera azul se posicionaba sobre el exo abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No dejare que esta "especia" sea de alguien más-murmuro la cazadora mientras el exo reia suavemente y se abalanzaba sobre ella y el espectro del exo los mirara, ligeramente avergonzado para después desvanecerse, en la mesa de noche del exo, habia un par de dulces con lo que habían jugueteado un rato. Eran caramelos de color azul con la forma de un corazón y las letras SPICE escritas.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**_

 _ **Holi, :3 tarde mas en traer este One-Shot porque me dio una crisis de inspiración cuando estaba escribiéndolo, originalmente iba a ser con otra temática pero bueno, doña inspiración me hizo cambiar totalmente la idea. Espero sea de su agrado, el siguiente es papi Shiro.**_


	3. ¿Eso Gano Preocupándome? (By-Ckamy)

La torre hogar de los guardianes, el lugar donde se busca la paz y protección de la ciudadela y de sus habitantes, todo parece tranquilo en las oficinas de la vanguardia, solo se encuentra un exo mirando sus mapas, pero es muy notorio que su cabeza esta en otro lugar, hasta que su voz rompe el silencio

-espectro búscala – el espectro del cazador se materializo junto a el

-lo siento Cayde, sigo sin poder localizarla

El exo notoriamente molesto golpea la mesa, lo que llama la atención de los demás líderes, que van entrando a la sala y se colocaban en sus lugares

-Cayde, golpear la mesa no te regresara el lumen perdido en tus apuestas- dijo la hechicera mientras retomaba la lectura de sus libros

-muy graciosa Ikora… -dijo el exo mirándola con molestia

-¿sigues sin encontrar a la guardiana? – Zavala se acercó al exo tomándole un hombro con fuerza -es una buena cazadora, lo sabes, deberías tenerle más confianza – dijo dándole unas palmadas al exo en la espalda para volver a su lugar

Cayde suspiro dejandomas

er la cabeza a la mesa, mientras se quejaba cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche

El día paso normal para los líderes de la vanguardia, los guardianes entraban y salían, Cayde levantaba la mirada al escuchar a entrar a cada uno de ellos, pero no eran lo que él quería ver

-me canse –dijo molesto golpeando la mesa de nuevo mientras abría una valija que tenía bajo la mesa y comenzaba a equiparse –saldré la buscare y ya vera como le ira, no saldrá en la torre en los próximos 100 años!, que digo 100, no saldrá de esta torre nunca más –

-Cayde, deberías pensarlo más, hace mucho no sales de estas paredes

-no importa Ikora, tu quédate con tus libros, yo –dijo tomando su as de picas y cargándola – yo buscare a esa chiquilla

Cayde-6 salió de la vanguardia, decidido a buscar a su guardiana, tenía poco más de 6 meses saliendo con una guardiana que logro quitarle su título de mujeriego, solía contar que algo en sus ojos color lima lo había atrapado y lo hacía sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona le había hecho sentir, cursi no?, se sorprenderían el cambio que la chica logro en este cazador

El líder de los cazadores comenzó la búsqueda de la guardiana en marte, el último lugar de donde se tuvieron lecturas de su paradero, recorrió cada metro, cada centímetro, busco por todas las cuevas, desasiéndose de los cabales y vex que interrumpían su búsqueda

-Cayde tienes una llamada de Ikora – el espectro se materializo junto a su cazador, el cual solo negó alejo un poco al espectro con la mano

-no entiendo… estas fueron sus últimas coordenadas… y si la perdí? – el cazador entro a una cueva natural de marte, se dejó caer sentado al suelo recargando sus brazos en sus rodillas, por su cabeza pasaban imágenes con los peores escenarios que pudo imaginar, donde el espectro de la cazadora caía muerto, y después la chica.

-No lo creo, como dijo el comandante Zavala, ella es fuerte… hmm está entrando un mensaje del comandante-

-no quiero que tomes ninguna llamada o mensaje, no dejare que me lleven de nuevo a esa infernal torre- el líder cazador se puso de pie y salió de la cueva, su espectro solo negaba mientras se desmaterializaba y se unía a él.

Su búsqueda no quedaría en marte, tenía planeado buscar por todos los planetas en los que alguna vez la chica pudo haber estado, no descansaría hasta volverla a ver, por tenerla en sus brazos,

Habían pasado 4 días cuando el exo dejo marte, busco hasta por debajo de las piedras a su amada pero en ese planeta cálido, ella no se encontraba, su nuevo objetivo, venus

-Cayde creo que deberías informar a la torre donde estas, así ellos sabrán que estas bien

\- no voy a informar, no vas a informar, y la encontrare así sea lo último que haga… ella es mi tesoro… y no dejare que nadie ponga sus manos en ella, solo yo –el cazador se escuchaba con molestia y preocupación en sus palabras, sus manos no se dejaban de mover dejando ver su ansiedad

no les tomo mucho llegar a venus, y comenzar la búsqueda en cuando pisaron aquellas tierras, la búsqueda en este lugar duro dos días, la desesperación del exo provocara que no parara ni un segundo, ni siquiera a dormir, o descansar de alguna manera.

nuevas imágenes de la guardiana, débil perdiendo su luz, su vida lentamente mientras gritaba su nombre llegaban a su mente, causando que su ansiedad inundara sus circuitos,

Su espectro cansado de toda la rebeldía del exo lo tele transporto a la fuerza a su nave, y lo llevo a una zona segura, debía relajarse y dejar de sobre cargar su sistema pensando lo peor, llegaron al estandarte caído, el exo opto por tirarse en las raíces del árbol donde normalmente es la zona B, cuando juegan crisol en el lugar, pero por ahora estaba vacío, el espectro había pedido a Shaxx que dejara la zona libre para el exo.

-muy bien ahora descansa

-no voy a descansar estoy perdiendo tiempo

-no voy a seguir tus ninguna orden hasta que no estés tranquilo y descansado

-que NO, no entiendes?, Irene me necesita

-ja!, no recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda en ningún momento, lata de tuercas

Cayde giro sorprendido tras escuchar la voz, y ahí recargada en la puerta estaba su tortura, una bella insomne de ojos verdes, y una cabellera corta azabache, la media sonrisa que lo hacía perder la cordura, el exo no pensó dos veces camino hacia ella y tomándole las mejillas le planto un corto y pasional beso en los labios, la insomne se limitó a corresponder el beso con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ambos se miraron a los ojos hasta que el cazador rompió el silencio… y el aura romántico…

-donde te habías metido enana?, debiste informar a la vanguardia cada paso que das

-disculpa?,

-fueron 2 meses en los que no supe si estabas bien, o donde estabas y si estabas herida como iba a saber?- el exo comenzaba alzar la voz

-estaba en una misión importante, no podía distraerme, y las señales estaban mal, si fueras leído los informes que mandaba lo sabrías – la chica se cruzó de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada al exo-

-no me levantes la voz pulga, soy tu líder y tu novio

-no eres mi dueño lata de tuercas,

-esto me gano por preocuparme por ti?, por querer ayudar

-te lo dije no necesito ayuda de nadie – la chica le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar-

-a no ni se te ocurra irte –el exo le tomo la mano y la acorralo contra la pared con sus manos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella provocándole un sonrojo más notable a la insomne

-te lo advierto Cayde, más te vale te alejes de mi…

-y si no lo hago ¿qué?... ¿golpearas mi rodilla enana? –

La chica perdió el control, adoraba aquel exo pero sus aires de grandeza provocaban que saliera de sus casillas, la insomne golpeo con sus manos los brazos del cazador a la altura de los codos haciendo que estos fallaran y se doblaran haciendo que se balancear al frente, movimiento que la chica aprovecho agachándose, liberándose de su pareja

el cansancio de Cayde le jugo en contra, no pudo moverse provocando que su cara impactara contra la pared mientras la chica se alejaba aun molesta y se tele transportaba a su nave alejándose del lugar, mientras el líder se dejaba caer al suelo suspirando

-hmm… sí que te dio una paliza –susurro su espectro

-cállate… -al cazador no le quedó más que regresar a la torre, conocía a la chica y se quedaría cerca de la vanguardia esperando nuevas órdenes, ordenes que por el momento de él no aceptaría

-que tal tu búsqueda?, escuche que la chica te encontró a ti – hablo la hechicera cuando miro a Cayde entrar a la sala y regresar a sus mapas

-no estoy de humor Ikora

El día paso largo para el cazador, se había quedo mirando el mismo punto en el mapa por horas pensando en el beso que había logrado darle a la insomne

-lo are – grito el cazador volviendo a salir de la sala

-será un mes muy largo –cometo el líder titán mientras miraba a su compañera la cual se limitaba a sonreír

-me alegra tenerlos de vuelta – contesto sin sacar la mirada de sus lecturas

\- Irene -

La chica caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sonreía mirando que todo estaba en paz y calma, miraba a los niños correr mientras jugaban

-extrañabas el lugar –hablo su espectro

-claro que si, moría por regresar y volver a ver… lo… agh es un estúpido – la chica llevo a sus manos a su cara tratando de tranquilizarse

-hmm… pues el estúpido te está buscando… de nuevo, quiere que y sito ¨vayas al lugar donde te robo el corazón¨

-es un egocéntrico…. –dijo la chica mirando a su espectro con una cara de cansancio

-un egocéntrico que adoras –el espectro se acercó a ella golpeando suave su hombro, la chica solo se sonrojo y comenzó a caminar,

El lugar donde debían verse era un jardín con fuente en el centro de la ciudad justo debajo del viajero, el lugar donde Cayde recibió la primera bofetada de la chica tras robarle un beso, al llegar el lugar estaba vacío, la chica suspiro esperaba, o al menos tenía la esperanza que el exo estaría ahí y no la aria perder su tiempo

-Irene -la chica salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su espalda, era el cazador con una rosa blanca en su mano

-que quieres Cayde, que sea rápido tengo cosas que hacer –la chica se cruzó de brazos

-okei, seré breve, -el exo se acercó a la chica tomando sus manos y dejando la rosa en ellas- número uno… te vez hermosa, no más que yo pero lo estás,

-Cayde estoy cansada

-sshh déjame terminar… dos… me alegra que estés bien, y tres… perdóname por llamarte enana

-y que más?... –la chica con sonrió un poco mirando la rosa

-soy una lata de tuercas –dijo el exo ladeando la cabeza,

-una muy molesta lata de tuercas –dijo la chica sonriendo mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la flor

-Irene mírame –el exo le tomo las mejillas y la miro a los ojos-me preocupe por ti, en el momento en el que yo no tenía nada, llegaste a dármelo todo, eres mi botín y yo no comparto con nadie, porque… yo te amo –el cazador bajo su mano izquierda tomando la cintura de la chica pegándola a su cuerpo y sin soltar su mejilla volvió a besarla, estabas más suave

La chica correspondió el beso con las mejillas pintadas en rojo –me das diabetes… -susurro la chica alejándose un poco mientras desviaba la mirada

Cayde soltó una suave risa rodeándole el cuello con su brazo izquierdo –entonces iremos por un poco de ramen y tú pagas – dijo el exo mientras atraía a la chica él y comenzaban a caminar

-no seas avaro yo pague la última vez- la insomne empujo al exo con su cadera haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio mientras ambos reían y dejaban atrás el lugar

La noche paso tranquila para la pareja de cazadores, una cena tranquila donde la chica le conto donde había estado y que había hecho, entre risas y miradas de ternura, las horas habían pasado la ciudad estaba iluminada por pequeñas lámparas colgadas por las calles, ambos fueron a la torre, entrando al piso de la habitaciones de los cazadores,

-buenas noches Irene –susurro el cazador besándole la mejilla a la chica al llegar a la puerta de su habitación

-buenas noches, no olvides mañana cazadores contra titanes, debemos patearles el trasero al comandante Zavala y a Shaxx –dijo la insomne golpeándole suave la mejilla al exo la rosa blanca

-cómo olvidarlo tengo mucho lumen invertido ahí

-nunca cambias –sonrió la chica

-cambie más de lo que imaginas… -el cazador acaricio las mejillas de la chica con sus dedos

-eso ya lo veremos –la chica tomo la mano del exo y le robo un beso-

-te amo enana –dijo el exo después del beso

-hasta mañana- la chica sonrió y entro a su cuarto dejando a su líder fuera, al cerrar la puerta miro la rosa y le acaricio sus pétalos sonriendo, sonrojándose cada vez más mientras suspiraba –también te amo mi lata de tuercas – dijo volviendo a suspirar para después dejar la rosa en agua y prepararse para dormir

mientras tanto afuera el exo estaba recargado en la puerta con una de sus manos en sus labios escuchando la voz de la insomne a lo lejos –jeje mi pequeña –susurro el exo alejándose con cuidado de que la chica no supiera que lo había escuchado o moriría

-cómo te sientes? – el espectro del cazador se materializo cuando entro en el cuarto

-feliz, Irene está en la torre, está bien y esta a salvo-el exo retiro su capa, y se tiro a la cama

-cuando se lo dirás?

-aun no es tiempo

-cuando es tiempo?

El exo se sentó en su cama suspirando mirando su mesa de noche donde sobre ella había una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, estiro el brazo y comenzó a jugar con ella

-mañana… cuando le ganemos a esos titanes

-perfecto, descansa cayde-6 –dijo el espectro desmaterializándose

-mañana será el día… -susurro el cazador

El exo miro por la ventana, tenía una vista perfecta del viajero, miro la caja la abrió, miro su contenido, un anillo color oro con una piedra brillante en lo alto, suspiro y dejo la caja sobre la mesa de noche una vez mas

* * *

 **Hola! Este oneshot es un regalo de una amiga mía y como no quería quedarmelo pa mi solita le pedí permiso para subirlo. :3 tiene continuación pero tardara en llegar. Espero les guste.**

 **Scatnya: :'v te dejo este regalito porque mi oneshot esta siendo aplazado por otros fics que necesito avanzar en otra plataforma :p y a ver cuando jugamos que siempre te veo con alguien :'v y pos pena.**


	4. Butterfly In Your Right Shoulder (Uldren

Canción a usar: Butterfly In Your Right Shoulder

Cantante: Rin Kagamine

El príncipe de los Insomnes, Uldren Sov, estaba recostado en la cama de su habitación, mirando el techo, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Recordaba lo que habia sucedido hace al menos un año. Una guardiana habia ido al arrecife con la intención de pedir ayuda para encontrar el Jardín Negro. No le habia agradado para nada su llegada, pero por ordenes de su hermana se mantuvo firme y sin perder la cordura.

Aunque a media reunión casi le dan ganas de degollarle la cabeza, perdió su oportunidad. Cuando la mandaron a por el celador, el insomne esperaba con ansias que muriera en el intento. Al menos en unas horas regresaron. Al ver como la guardiana de clase cazadora se acercaba sin la cabeza del celador, sintió una inmensa necesidad de burlarse, pero trato de hacerlo de forma discreta, que en realidad no fue asi.

-No te avergüences guardiana, es normal huir de los enfrentamientos difíciles-dijo el insomne de ojos miel mientras la cazadora se quitaba el casco y la capa, mostrando a una insomne de ojos miel y cabellera azul oscuro con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba a su espectro.

-No huimos, espectro.

-A la orden. -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza vex apareció a los pies del príncipe Sov, sorprendiéndolo, mayormente a su hermana.

-Necesitamos encontrar el Jardín Negro.

-¿Y que les hace pensar que se los diremos?

-Porque lo haremos-dijo la Reina, sorprendiendo a su hermano quien no dudo en acercarse con cierta molestia a hablar con ella.

-Entonces, has lo que te he ordenado-finalizo la reina siendo lo único que oyeron los demás presentes.

El insomne se levanto y se acerco a la cabeza del celador, la mirada de la insomne, retadora y curiosa le causó molestia, pero internamente le gusto. Con molestia clavo su cuchillo en este buscando algo, cuando saco el ojo del celador, este se apago mientras sonreía.

-Muerto, por desgracia.

-No importa, te lo diremos. -dijo la reina mientras el insomne, miraba a la guardiana apretando el ojo con ira.

-Marte, Bahía del meridiano 84 este, 32 norte. -finalizo lanzando el ojo a la cazadora que lo atrapo sin problemas mirando fijamente al insomne.

-He sido benévola contigo, guardiana. sí necesitamos un aliado te buscare.

-Entiendo, majestad. -hizo una ligera reverencia y camino fuera del trono mientras el príncipe reia internamente despidiéndose de forma burlona.

-¡Buena suerte! Al pasar la Zona de Exclusión. -dijo en un susurro cuando la cazadora ya se habia ido.

Curiosamente, después de eso, no supo más de ella, al menos no por su interés. Se levanto y camino por la habitación. Los Caidos habían hecho de las suyas, mejor dicho, Los Lobos. Su hermana habia llamado a la cazadora para que fuera a por Skolas. Acomodo su capa y salio de la habitación, el arrecife estaba lleno de guardianes y eso le molesto, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se acercaba al trono encontró a la guardiana saliendo, logro acercarse y oír lo que hablaba con su espectro.

-Entonces... ¿Empezamos mañana? -dijo el espectro que estaba lleno de tierra y polvo mientras la cazadora reia.

-No, mientras mas rápido acabemos con Skolas, mas pronto podre salir de aquí, no quiero encontrarme con Sov de nuevo-dijo mientras el insomne reia internamente con malicia.

-Creo que es tarde, guardiana-dijo el insomne con una sonrisa burlona, la cazadora se limito a gruñir y colocarse el casco, antes de que estuviera cerrado. Sov retiro de golpe el casco quitándoselo de las manos, haciéndola gruñir.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Creo que me interesaras-la cara de la guardiana se congelo de la sorpresa mientras el tono azulado de su piel se teñía ligeramente de rojo.

-¿Es una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que bromearía contigo? -levanto su mentón con dos de sus dedos acercándose a su rostro. La cazadora instintivamente lo empujo y corrió a su nave, inmediatamente el espectro la materializo arriba de esta.

-¿¡Que mierda sucede con ese tipo!?-dijo mientras se sentaba y cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

-Creo que Cayde tiene competencia-dijo burlón su espectro mientras la cazadora lo empujaba suavemente con el dorso de su mano.

-Ese exo, ya sufrí bastante por el-se acomodo en el tablero de control de su nave con la mirada perdida.

-Pasa de mi deposito un casco, no quiero ese casco de nuevo después de que ese insomne se lo quedo. -susurro mientras el espectro asentía y hacia lo pedido.

Apenas inicio la búsqueda de Skolas, no se detuvo. De Venus a la Tierra, y de regreso. Tuvo que ir al Arrecife a dar un adelanto de lo que habia hecho. Suspiro mientras caminaba a con Petra, quien le dio mas indicaciones. De ahí se fue a con Variks, hizo un intercambio de semillas de éter por munición, la iba a necesitar por si acaso.

-Veo que vas a volver a partir-dijo Sov atrás de ella. El insomne pego un salto casi gritando, toco su pecho mientras se tranquilizaba, en ciertas cosas, le recordaba a Cayde y eso empezaba darle rabia.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Quería hablar contigo-dijo calmado y serio mientras el espectro y la cazadora se miraban con cierta desconfianza.

-Bien, espectro.

-Ugh-el espectro se desmaterializo de mala gana mientras el insomne sonreía y guiaba a la cazadora al otro lado del arrecife cerca de donde estaba el hermano Vance.

-Debes estar pensando ¿Por qué quiere habar conmigo si odia mi presencia? -dijo el insomne recargándose en el barandal mirando el resto del arrecife.

-Parece que lee mentes-susurro mientras le insomne rodaba la mirada.

-Quiero hacer los pases. Si mi hermana te pidió que fueras a por Skolas es por algo, no confió en tu capacidad asi...

-Si va a insultarme, mejor piénselo-dijo volviéndose para irse, el príncipe, algo molesto la jalo del brazo pegándola a su pecho mientras susurraba.

-Así que te estaré vigilando, mis cuervos estarán vigilándote, si te pasa algo, me enterare-finalizo soltándola y dejando en sus manos algo. Para luego irse.

-Sep., Cayde tiene nuevo oponente-dijo el espectro de la cazadora materializándose haciendo molestar a su guardiana que le gruño.

-Te dejare en una mochila la próxima vez-dijo bastante molesta mientras subía a la nave. Miro aquello que el insomne le dio con algo de confusión. Un collar con la forma de una mariposa de color morado.

Cuando por fin fue a por Skolas, la cazadora se mantenía algo nerviosa, las palabras de Uldren seguían en su cabeza. No sabia si tomarlo como amenaza o un intento fallido de coqueteo. Enfrentándose a Skolas cuando estaba apuntando se quedó pensando en ello. Tanto asi fue su despiste, que el Caído, adolorido y moribundo rugió y con una de sus manos golpeo a la cazadora. Su cuerpo azoto contra una de las estructuras vex, liberando un fuerte grito de dolor. Se reincorporo un poco mientras Skolas hacia lo mismo, pero con más lentitud.

-Dudaba en matarte, con esto, ya no hay duda-disparo al menos 2 veces a su cuerpo con el francotirador, el caído cayo al suelo de forma estrepitosa, una nave se coloco arriba de el reteniéndolo.

-Bien hecho guardiana. -dijo Petra por las comunicaciones mientras la Reina daba un discurso a la cazadora. Antes de irse de la nave bajo Uldren con un casco completamente negro. Miro a Skolas con odio y asco. Apenas de lo llevaron miro a la cazadora que apenas se materia de pie.

-Peleas bastante bien.

-Si eso creo. Mi cuerpo no dice lo mismo-dijo calmada mientras se enderezaba un poco y por culpa del dolor volvió a dejarse caer de rodillas.

-Mi curación no basta, deber ir a la torre a descansar, fue un golpe muy fuerte. -dijo el espectro. La cazadora negó levantándose de nuevo, pero apenas se acomodo, estaba en los brazos de Sov, sorprendiendo al espectro como a la cazadora.

Aparecieron en una nave como la que habia recogido a Skolas. Sentó a la cazadora en sus piernas mientras ponía rumbo al arrecife.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué cree que hace? -dijo la cazadora tratando de alejarse mientras su espectro se desmaterializaba.

-Ayudarte claro, en tu condición me seria muy fácil matarte

-No lo haría.

-¿Cuánto apuestas? -susurro el insomne mientras sacaba un cañón de mano poniéndolo en las manos de la cazadora que se quedo pensando. Llegaron al arrecife donde fue atendida.

Unas horas más tarde esta estaba en el Hangar preparándose para ir a la Torre, debía hablar con su líder de Vanguardia, y su supuesto Novio. Suspiro y de entre su capa saco el collar que Sov le habia dado. Suspiro y subió a la nave mientras lo jugaba un poco en sus dedos.

Una vez en la Tierra, se encamino a la torre. Se veía incomoda y molesta. Llego con los lideres dando el informe de lo que habia hecho, además de ir a por Skolas. Completo varias patrullas y contratos asi que no solo hacia de cazarrecompensas.

-Que bien por ti cazadora-dijo Cayde sin tomarle importancia. La cazadora frunció el ceño suspirando.

-Me retiro-dijo la cazadora saliendo de la sala de la Vanguardia mientras Ikora y Zavala negaban suavemente al ver que era por el comportamiento del exo.

La cazadora llego a su habitación, y con molestia lanzo toda la armadura al suelo y se recostó. Su espectro apareció flotando arriba de su cabeza.

-Estoy confundida espectro, y mucho-murmuro abrazando la almohada mientras el espectro descendía un poco y la miraba.

-¿Es por ese exo?

-Mas que por el, explícame. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en Sov cuando demostró que me odiaba con el alma?

-Talvez le llamaste la atención, o que se yo, cumpliste una orden de su hermana, debe de sentirse agradecido.

-Eso no me resuelve nada-grito en la almohada mientras el espectro suspiraba.

-Tu novio mando algo, quiere que lo veas en la ciudad, cerca de la tienda de ramen.

-No me apetece ir.

-Luego no digas que se pone como nena-dijo el espectro desmaterializándose. la insomne, suspiro y se levantó vistiéndose. Una vez salio de su habitación se dirigió a la tienda de ramen. Se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí, empezaba a nublarse y a hacer frio.

-Sera mejor irnos-dijo el espectro cuando vio a lo lejos a alguien.

La cazadora levanto la mirada y ahí estaba, el exo con una de sus muchas conquistas. Gruño y se levanto molesta. No le sorprendía, no era la primera vez que el idiota le mandaba un mensaje al espectro que era para otra guardiana y hacer sus encuentros "discretos". Este camino por la ciudad hasta que empezó a llover. Se empapo mientras caminaba a la torre de guardianes.

-¡Hey! ¡Leia! -la insomne se detuvo antes de abrir su habitación. Corriendo se acerco un titan humano con la respiración agitada.

-En el Hangar, te buscan.

-¿Quién exactamente? -dijo con molestia.

-Uldren Sov.

La cazadora se paralizo y miro al humano que jadeaba.se sentí ridícula en este momento, empapada hasta los dedos de los pies, la cara roja con indicios de que habia llorando, se veía patética según ella.

-Y se esta impacientando-dijo el espectro del titan.

-Sera mejor que vayas, talvez sea una misión de la Reina.

-No, que se quede ahí-dijo molesta entrando a su habitación.

-¡Leia! -el titan recibió un portazo mientras la cazadora suspiraba, las lagrimas volvían a brotar. No quería ver a Sov, mas que nada para evitarse las burlas por su estado tan patético.

Esta entro al baño quitándose la ropa mojada, se miró en el espejo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto liberado. Suspiro y se abrazo a si misma. Mientras seguía asi alguien entro a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. El espectro de la cazadora se materializo a su lado.

-Oye, alguien quiere hablar contigo

-Que se vaya.

-Leia...

-Espectro. Quiero estar sola, de nuevo, por favor.

-Diría que peleaste con alguien y el dolor es muy fuerte como para que estés llorando, cazadora.

La insomne se soltó y miro a la puerta del baño. En el marco recargado con molestia estaba el príncipe Sov, la cazadora lo miraba con los ojos rojos, inmediatamente iba a salir del baño, pero el insomne la detuvo apretando su muñeca.

-¿Enserio necesitas estar sola?

-Lárgate.

-Seguro, solo dame razones del porque no me quieres aquí. Estas hablando por hablar, no piensas-dijo el insomne mirándola por arriba de su hombro.

-Eres igual a el

-¿A quien exactamente?

-¡A ese exo idiota! -grito, mientras el insomne se sorprendía al ver como la cazadora salía de sus casillas solo por una pregunta.

-Bien, si eso quieres-el insomne soltó a la cazadora a punto de salir mientras el espectro de la chica negaba y se ponía enfrente de Sov.

-Creo que no entiendes, insomne-dijo el espectro con un susurro bastante molesto.

-No pienso soportarla mas, esta poniéndose mas pesada de lo que pensaba-dijo el insomne apunto de salir cuando la cazadora lo volteo a ver.

-Ahora es cuando el saldría y me dejaría aquí, sin importarle lo que pase. -murmuro para sí mientras se sentaba en la cama, sentía frio, su piel azul estaba helada y su cabellera seguía empapada, no secaría rápido.

-Guardiana-dijo el insomne, mientras, la cazadora lo miraba por encima del hombro. -Me soportaste cuando fuiste a por el Jardín Negro, lo destruiste. Mataste a Crota el hijo de Oryx y ahora capturaste a Skolas. ¿Vas a dejar que un exo te tire de donde estas? Creí que eras más fuerte.

La cazadora quedo helada mientras el insomne abría la puerta para salir, eso es lo que quería oír, inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo por la espalda, se quedaron asi en silencio un rato, el espectro de desmaterializo mientras la cazadora suspiraba.

-No es fácil ser todo lo que dices.

-Entonces no te derrumbes de forma tan patética-el insomne alejo su mano de la perilla de la puerta y se volvió para verla. Esta escondía su mirada.

-Cuando te levanté después de lo que Skolas te hizo, creí que estarías llorando ahí, pero mostraste ser fuerte, a pesar de que tu espectro te dijo que no podía curarte. Ahí me di cuenta de que te vi de la forma errónea.

-Solo...cállate-esta hundió su cabeza en el pecho del insomne.

Cuando la noche cayo en la Ultima Ciudad, ambos insomnes estaban recostados en la cama de la cazadora. En silencio bastante abrazados. La piel de la cazadora al fin estaba tibia y su cabello seco. No sabían cuánto tiempo habia pasado, pero no les importo.

-Príncipe Sov...yo

-Uldren esta bien.

-Bien, yo quería, pedirle una disculpa por reaccionar asi.

-No importa, estabas demasiado cegada. -dijo calmado sin soltarla.

-¿El collar era un rastreador, ¿verdad?

-Eres una cajita de sorpresas. Creí que tardarías en darte cuenta.

-Bueno, lo pensé un poco, soy como tu presa. -bromeo la insomne mientras el príncipe la miraba de reojo.

-En realidad lo eres.

-¿Eh?

De inmediato Sov se coloco encima de la cazadora, lo perdimos. Las miradas de ambos empezaron a conectar, la cazadora cerro los ojos y se abalanzo sobre el aprisionando sus labios con los suyos. Con sus brazos atrapo su cuello y enredo sus dedos en su cabello azabache.

Estaban tan concentrados en ese extraño momento. En casi 2 meses pasaron del odio a un extraño amor. Parecía más una obsesión que amor, al menos por parte del príncipe. Se sentó con ella en la orilla de la cama sin detener los besos. Acaricio las piernas de la cazadora, bajo sus labios a su cuello dejando rastros de besos y mordidas.

-Uldren...basta-la cazadora jadeaba arqueando la espalda y apretando las sabanas con una de sus manos. Tratando de no liberar un grito. Sov tenia sobre sus hombros las piernas de la chica, besos sus piernas y se acomodo arriba de ella con una sonrisa y el cabello desordenado.

-Hace unos minutos pedias mas-murmuro embistiéndola, la menor libero un fuerte gemido al igual que el insomne. No tardaron mucho en seguir con sus cosas. La insomne estaba enloqueciendo, esa sensación de hacer algo prohibido y mas con alguien que creía odiar. Se excitaba fácilmente.

-Por...favor, no pares

-Cállate-dijo el príncipe agachando un poco la cabeza mientras mordía el cuello de la insomne, que libero un ligero quejido. El insomne se detuvo y miro a los ojos a la cazadora que se abrazo a su cuello, ambos dándose un beso bastante fogoso. Con ambas manos acaricio la espalda de la guardiana sin dejar de embestirla.

Mientras afuera de la habitación de la guardiana un exo escuchaba lo que sucedía. Muy calmadamente se retiro de ahí como si anda pasara. La cazadora se arqueo y gimió una última vez arañando ligeramente la espalda de Sov. Agitados se acurrucaron en la cama, solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas.

Al amanecer, la cazadora estaba recostada aun sobre el pecho de Sov, quien se limitaba a cubrir sus ojos con uno de sus brazos, sin soltar a la cazadora de su lado.

-Creí que ya te habías ido.

-No creo que sea lo mejor ahora. -dijo el insomne sin quitar su brazo de sus ojos, sintió los labios de la insomne en su pecho, lo cual, le hizo soltar una risa suave.

-Gracias por quedarte-murmuro la cazadora mientras Sov se acomodaba y la miraba.

-Si, como sea. -de un momento a otro el insomne y la cazadora se besaron de forma apasionada.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, ¿Iras al arrecife por tu recompensa por Skolas?

-Talvez-rio mientras ambos se levantaban y se vestían.

Sov se fue apenas salio de la habitación de la insomne. La cazadora estaba bastante feliz, se alisto y salio a la plaza de la Torre, donde Cayde estaba con una de sus conquistas, no le tomo importancia. Paso por ahí como si nada, de inmediato Cayde la abrazo por el cuello.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero tengo novia-dijo el exo mientras la guardiana con la que hablaba retrocedía pidiendo disculpas.

-¿Ahora soy tu novia?

-Siempre los has sido.

-Ayer me citaste a la tienda de Ramen y curiosamente nunca llegaste, pero te vi con una hechicera. -dijo mirando sus guantes como si mirara sus uñas.

-Vamos Leia, debes estarte imaginando cosas-dijo burlón y a la vez nervioso.

-¡Lo ves!

-Vale si estaba con alguien mas, pero ayer estabas muy contenta con alguien en tu habitación.

-Algún problema con ello? ¿Si tú puedes, porque yo no?

-Leia, escúchame no es lo mismo.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú eres mía, y yo no comparto. -dijo el exo algo irritado mientras la insomne le daba la espalda.

-Eso se acabó Cayde.

-Leia, por favor, no actúes como una niña.

-¿Perdón? Desde que supe que te gustaba estuviste detrás de media torre, tuve que reprimir lo que sentía para no salir herida, ahora que soy tu "novia" vuelves a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y Sov no lo hará?

La cazadora se congelo, lo que habia pasado a ayer podía ser una prueba de ello, esta llevo su mano a su pecho apretando la capa que tenia puesta, el exo dio en la herida.

-Lo ves, al final el buscaba lo mismo que cualquier otro guardián.

-No... no lo conoces

-¿Entonces porque se fue? ¿Se despidió de ti? ¿Te dijo cosas lindas?

La cazadora empezó a temblar, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus oídos tratando de no escuchar. Inconscientemente habia caído en las redes del príncipe de los Insomnes y eso la hería. Quería confiar en el insomne, pero tenia miedo.

Esta salio corriendo al Hangar, Cayde trato de seguirla, pero no pudo, esta subió a su nave y fue a orbita. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos en el tablero de su nave. Su espectro se acercó chochando una de sus aristas con su frente.

-Leia.

-¿Y si tiene razón? Tengo miedo espectro. Creí que tratando de alcanzar y aceptar a Sov podría evitar a Cayde, pero, no hago más que correr a la misma dirección.

-Tranquila, se que no es asi. Cayde se dio cuenta que ya te estas alejando y tiene miedo.

-Talvez. Vamos al arrecife por las recompensas-dijo un poco mas calmada.

Una vez ahí, fue con el Maestro Ives y con Variks, de ahí camino a con Petra, quien le entrego una piedra hermosa, le llamaban Esmeralda Real.

-Antes de irte, el Príncipe Uldren me pidió que lo esperaras, quería darte personalmente algo por parte suya y de la Reina. Me sorprende lo mucho que se comporta asi contigo.

La cazadora se sonrojo un poco ya sintió, se sentó cerca de los depósitos en una de las muchas escaleras. Su espectro volaba rodeando a la cazadora.

-Cazadora-la insomne se levantó volviéndose, encontrándose con Sov, se veía igual de serio que antes. Perdió toda esperanza.

-¿Necesitaba algo?

-Ven acompáñame, la reina quiere hablar contigo. -la cazadora paso saliva bastante nerviosa. Esos entraron a una parte algo oculta del arrecife. El insomne le sonrió y cuando estuvieron más lejos de la plaza subió una de sus manos a su cadera, cuando la cazadora sintió su mano se alejo algo nerviosa. Lo que sorprendió al insomne.

-No me digas... ¿dudas? -la cazadora bajo la mirada y así le contesto al insomne. Este suspiro y la abrazo, se sintió protegida en los brazos del insomne.

-Prometo que no te lastimare, eres fuerte. -dijo el insomne mientras la de cabello azul lo miraba a los ojos. Ambos se fundieron en un beso cálido.

"En tu hombro yo. Una mariposa soy, besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación Aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador ¡y como una canción mi alma resonó! "

El príncipe la guio a su habitación con cuidado. Poco a poco las prendas volvieron a estorbar una vez la capa y el peto de ambas quedo fuera se dedicaron a llenar de besos sus cuellos.

"En una pesadilla estoy de la cual solo tú me podrías despertar, todo inicio siempre tan trivial, pero así es como empieza toda pasión, no preguntes si acaso esta bien. No puedo responder si primero hay que probar. Por la noche me dejo llevar y me entrego a tu completa voluntad."

Sov aprisiono a la insomne contra una pared sin dejar de besar su piel. Poco a poco ambos cayeron en el deseo y la pasión. La insomne, obligo al príncipe a mirarla a los ojos.

"Encrespó mis pestañas, me delineo la mirada, te robare mil besos con brillo labial"

-Porfavor... no me falles.

-No pienso hacerlo. -susurro besándola y comenzando las caricias. Acaricio sus hombros y los beso mientras la insomne de dejaba soltando suaves suspiros.

"Húmeda por la lluvia quede mi cabello lucio empapado también. Motivada por la soledad en el baño temblando le fui a esperar. Te persigo queriendo escapar y a la vez el me sigue ¿es raro no lo crees?"

Sov se sentó en la cama con la chica sobre sus piernas, sus besos se hacían cada vez mas desesperados, deseosos y apasionados. Las caricias eran delicadas, pero no dejaban de excitarse mutuamente. A este paso iban a enloquecer.

"Voy en serio no suelo bromear, aunque duela yo todo lo haré por ti. Pinté mis unas rojas, me puse una argolla, se que a tu lado nuevas joyas yo tendré. No quiero vivir una nueva decepción. Solo tu podrás satisfacer mi corazón. "

La más joven, gemía apretando las sabanas mientras Sov se dedicaba a llenar su cuerpo de besos y caricias. Poco a poco los besos se transformaron en mordidas. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Estaban descensos no iban a soportar mas con el jugueteo.

Con cuidado el insomne empezó a mordisquear el hombro derecho de la insomne quien apretó con cuidado con sus manos los hombros del insomne. La marca que sus mordidas dejaban tenía la forma de una mariposa.

Nada los detuvo. Se detuvieron cuando sus cuerpos rogaron por un descanso. Ambos estaban agitados. La insomne estaba acurrucada sobre el insomne quien la abrazaba de forma protectora.

-Tendré que hablar con el.

-¿Con el exo idiota?

-Sí, técnicamente lo estoy engañando contigo, pero... no quiero eso mas-esta se acomodo aun lado de Sov quien la miraba a los ojos

-No te derrumbes frente a él, si no cambio la primera vez, jamás lo hará-acomodo el cabello de la cazadora detrás de su oreja dedicándole un tierno beso en los labios. Lo que animo bastante mas a la insomne.

Ambos se alistaron y salieron del arrecife, se mantuvieron en silencio. La cazadora se sentía a gusto en ese silencio. Una vez en la Torre la cazadora se armo de valor para buscar a Cayde.

-Leia-cerca de los depósitos, un titan se acercó, al ver a Sov se alejó un poco manteniendo una postura firme y respetuosa.

-Necesito... hablar contigo -dijo el titan quiebra soles bastante nervioso mientras Sov, se alejaba recargándose en los barandales.

-No quiero ser indiscreto, pero ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-No sé cómo explicarlo, es raro. -dijo la cazadora rascando su nuca mientras hablaba con el titan, quien se limitó a suspirar y tomarla por los hombros.

-Cambiando de tema. Cayde te está buscando, dice que quiere arreglar las cosas. -La cazadora se quedó pensando, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Sov. El insomne la miro y asintió suavemente.

-Bien, hablare con él. ¿Dónde está?

El titan acompaño a la cazadora a la parte superior de donde estaba la vanguardia, donde se encontraba regularmente en estandarte de hierro. Cayde estaba esperándola recargado en uno de los barandales, se notaba tranquilo, lo cual le molesto a la insomne.

-¿Me buscabas?

-Que bueno que apareces, ven hablemos-dijo el exo volteándose a verla y tomando su mano acercándola. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, la cazadora esperaba pacientemente alguna palabra del exo. Sabía que si no quería meter la pata debía pensar mucho lo que diría.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa, pero creo que eso no basta. -dijo el exo mientras la cazadora lo miraba con seriedad.

-Aguante verte con varias casi 2 años, y ahora que decidí alejarme, te das cuenta del error-dijo calmada mientras el exo suspiraba.

-No es fácil cambiar tu vida de un día para otro.

-Al menos se discreto, siempre que salías con alguna otra guardiana le mandabas la ubicación a mi espectro, diciendo que me citabas ahí.

-Tratar de ocultarte algo es complicado cuando no quiero perder el cuerno-dijo rascando su nuca mientras la cazadora reia.

-Bien, ultima oportunidad, tu sabes si metes la pata o no.-dijo volviéndose para salir, el exo la miro y la jalo del brazo suavemente.

-Hey. Cumpliré mi parte si te alejas de Sov.

-¿Te preocupa tanto que te gane?

-Me llevaba bastante ventaja si no te has dado cuenta-dijo el exo soltándola. La cazadora se sorprendió, fue la primera vez que Cayde aceptaba que le estaban ganando. Paso saliva y se dirigió a donde estaba Uldren. Estaba recargado en el barandal ¿Debía decirle que volvería a intentarlo con el exo?

-Se que paso, y lo entiendo, si me necesitas estaré en el arrecife. -dijo de forma fría y molesta. La cazadora trato de acercarse, pero el insomne se fue al hangar donde su nave lo esperaba.

-Creo que... ahora soy yo la que metió la pata. -dijo dando un fuerte suspiro. El espectro de la cazadora apareció frente a ella.

-Calma, necesitas tiempo, veamos si Cayde cambia.

-Bien. -dijo apretando el cuello de su capa, se sentía extraña.

Habían pasado al menos 2 días, la insomne y el exo estaban bastante bien, pero internamente la insomne sentía que algo faltaba. Estaba en su habitación mirando el collar que Sov le habia dado, el color violeta le agradaba, la forma de las alas de la mariposa le encantaban.

-¿Estas lo suficientemente segura de que aun quieres a Cayde?

"Yo te quiero a ti ¿Cómo es qué me confundí? ¿Acaso no eres tu el que ha robado mi razón?"

-Esta cambiando, o al menos eso quiero creer-dijo calmada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Y veo que la marca de Sov no se va-dijo burlón el espectro, la cazadora confundida, levanto una ceja mientras su espectro se acercaba golpeando suavemente su hombro derecho.

-Míralo tu misma. -La cazadora se levantó y fue al baña, donde se quito la parte superior de su armadura, encontrándose con las marcas de las mordidas del Príncipe de Insomnes. Su cara se coloro mientras se cubría con la mano la marca.

-Esto, es vergonzoso sabes. -dijo apenada mientras el espectro reia.

-Por cierto, Edén te mando un mensaje.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo se dice que subas a la Plaza. -dijo el espectro, mientras, la cazadora volvió a colocarse la armadura, se dirigió a la Plaza de la Torre con bastante confusión. Una vez llego a la Plaza camino por ella buscando al Titan.

-Oh ya entendí-dijo el espectro, la cazadora volteo a donde miraba su espectro, ahí estaba Cayde junto a la hechicera de la última vez, muy cariñosos.

-Ya decía yo que todo iba de maravilla-susurro mientras caminaba al Hangar.

-¡Leia! -grito el titan haciendo que Cayde la mirara.

-Lo siento Edén, me tengo que ir-dijo corriendo al Hangar mientras el exo trataba de seguirla. Sin mucho éxito.

Subió a su nave y partió al arrecife, tenia que hablar con Sov y rogarle al viajero que el príncipe no la odiara. Él le habia advertido de que Cayde no cambiaría, y ella volvió a sus brazos de forma ingenua.

"Que desilusión, quisiera morirme aquí siempre tengo tanto arrepentimiento como placer."

Una vez en el arrecife. La cazadora se quedo cerca de donde estaba el hermano Vance. Sin siquiera pedírselo a Petra o a Variks. El príncipe Sov se acercó a ella sin hacer mucho ruido. Esta escondía su rostro entre sus brazos recargados al barandal.

-¿Sucedió algo? -dijo el insomne de forma despechada.

-Tenias razón. No cambiaria.

-Siempre tengo razón ¿Algo que quieras agregar? -La cazadora se quedo en silencio mientras Sov la miraba. Esta se abalanzo sobre el insomne con su cuchillo en mano, lo coloco en las manos de Sov, lo que le sorprendió al príncipe insomne.

-"Ya no quiero más dolor mátame ya, por favor. Solo acábame, detén esa unión ¡Mátame!"-murmuro la cazadora haciendo que el filo del cuchillo estuviera cerca de su cuello.

El príncipe de Insomnes solo podía observar como se desbordaba en llanto. Soltó el cuchillo y con fuerza la pego a su pecho consolándola. Esta se acurruco en su pecho.

-"No quiero ya sufrir una nueva decepción solo tu podrás calmar este dolor"-murmuró la cazadora mientras el insomne sonreía suavemente sin soltarla.

-No lo hare, de eso puedes estar segura. -Ambos se fundieron en un beso suave y tierno. El príncipe Sov y la cazadora se quedaron ahí mirando el arrecife. No tardaron mucho en repetir su segundo encuentro en el arrecife, en la habitación del príncipe.

Ahora.

La cazadora estaba recostada en su cama dormida. El príncipe Sov la miraba, se dedicó a dejarle besos en cada parte del cuerpo que pudo. Cuando se detuvo suspiro y acaricio el hombro derecho de la insomne, el cual tenia un extraño tatuaje en forma de mariposa, exactamente donde habia dejado las marcas hace un tiempo.

En silencio se levantó y se vistió. Un espectro apareció frente a él, a punto de gritar, pero el insomne lo atrapo con su mano explicando en voz baja lo que hacía. En la cama dejo algo y se fue. Apenas amaneció en la última ciudad, la insomne se despertó, y al ver el lugar de su acompañante vacío sintió cierto miedo.

-¿Espectro?

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?

-Yo... creo que no soy el mejor para decírtelo. -la cazadora se levantó de golpe y miro lo que habia en la cama. La capa del príncipe de insomne. Instintivamente se la puso y salio disparada a la Torre, cuando iba a abordar su nave para ir al arrecife por explicaciones, entro una comunicación de Zavala.

-Guardiana te necesitamos en la Vanguardia.

-Lo siento comandante, debo ir al arrecife.

-Es sobre eso. -dijo el espectro de la chica bajando un poco su mirada. Estaba teniendo mucho miedo de que le podían decir, pero si Zavala la necesitaba tenia que ir, o no la dejarían partir.

Una vez en la vanguardia esta no dejaba de jugar aquel collar, cuando le permitieron pasar estaba en comunicación con Petra. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Guardiana, Oryx, el Rey de los Poseídos viene a por ti y por el viajero. La Reina intento ponerle un alto, por desgracia, no pudo hacer nada... La Reina y el príncipe de Insomnes han caído en batalla.

El corazón de la cazadora se detuvo por lo dicho. ¿Por eso Uldren habia estado tan serio la noche anterior? Esta salio a la plaza a asimilar la noticia mientras los de la Vanguardia tenían su junta.

-No iba a poder detenerlo.

-Leia.

-Lo siento espectro, es solo que.

-Yo no creo que hayan muerto-dijo el espectro acercándose mientras la cazadora lo miraba aun dolida.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Llámalo instinto. Ten esperanzas, Sov sale con cala sorpresita-la cazadora rio suavemente mientras una mariposa se posaba en su hombro sin que la cazadora la notara. Por un segundo se sintió segura, al lado de Uldren. Cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Talvez tienes razón, espectro. La mariposa levanto vuelo mostrando un hermoso color violáceo en sus alas.

"En tu hombro yo, una mariposa soy, besos de pasión que vuelan por la habitación, aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador, y como una canción, mi alma resonó. Besos de pasión, que vuelan por la habitación. Aprendi el dolor de un amor desgarrador y como una cancion mi alma resonó."

Este Oneshot es la continuación del shot de Cayde : Spice


	5. Little Light (San-14)

Habían pasado ya varias semanas, la ultima ciudad era un caos. Gente gritando por las calles que Osiris era un profeta, un salvador. Empezaba a incomodarse con tanto alboroto. Una titan, una de las titanes más llamativas de toda la ciudad. Siempre se le veía con casco, pero esta vez, no. Su larga melena negra caía con ligeros rizos, su piel azul clara, un poco purpura y los ojos de un tono gris, casi blanco. Una defensora.

Muchos la conocían como "Mota de luz" pues esta titan, habia sido una de las primeras en concentrar el vacío a forma de cúpula, para resguardar a sus aliados. Tuvo de maestros a los señores de hierro, su primer mentor. Lord Radegast. Mas adelante, se unió al pequeño grupo de aprendices de Lord Saladino, siendo ella la que resaltaba entre Shaxx y Zavala. Una titan decidida, con los conocimientos de un hechicero, y con el sigilo de un cazador. Era un orgullo, ser su maestro.

No tardo mucho en ser una de las guardianas estrella de toda la Torre. Mientras los ciudadanos la veían pasar, con su paso firme y seguro. Se dirigía a la biblioteca de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una de sus amigas. Ikora Rey, la alumna de Osiris. Pero no era la única, Osiris habia notado el potencial de la titan, y ella deseaba aprender de los vex, de esa amenaza que se acercaba. La que le ponía un alto a su ambición de cuidar de la ciudad. Esta vez, su ambición habia crecido, no solo la ciudad, no solo el viajero. También a la Tierra, al sistema.

Tuvo varias exploraciones al lado de Osiris, mucho antes de que este empezara a obsesionarse con ellos. Durante sus investigaciones, esta tuvo un pequeño encuentro con su líder de Vanguardia. Más allá de las formalidades y los saludos. Esta vez, al lado de Osiris, descubrió algo que nunca habia visto en él. Además de ser un gran admirador del Orador, era el exo mas serio y seguro que hubiera conocido. Osiris hizo hincapié en sus investigaciones, en el enorme compromiso que la insomne tenia con su papel de guardiana. Tuvo un flechazo, ese exo.

Con el tiempo, San-14 empezó a acercarse a ella, y ella a él. De ser una simple titan a la que le confiaba todo, paso a ser su alumna, y de alumna, a amante. No era extraño, de hecho, toda la Ciudad se lo veía venir. El gran San-14 y la titan comprometida, unidos por la misma causa, y un amor que se basaba en confianza ciega. Ella se obligó a hacerle una promesa a su amante, y al Orador.

—Si en algún momento, San-14, nuestro líder de Vanguardia de Titanes llegase a faltar. Yo tomare su puesto. Puede confiar en mí, Orador.

Esa habia sido su prueba de amor a San-14, una promesa que solo podría ser rota con la muerte. Los años pasaron, y la obsesión de su maestro por los Vex, la llevo a indagar más. Sin quererlo, empezó a distanciarse de su amante, de aquel que era su todo. Poco a poco, las palabras de Osiris fueron levantando a la gente, sus dudas y su intención por aprender mas de la oscuridad. Aprender que nos estábamos defendiendo. Eso fue el quiebre.

—¿Vas a salir, Shizu?

—Es, una misión de mi maestro.

—No me informaste nada.

—Lo siento, pero no tenia que. Esta misión es para mi maestro, para el líder de Hechiceros.

—Shizuka, aléjate de él. Te esta comiendo el cerebro. Te está metiendo ideas que solo te van a dañar.

—San ¿En serio acabas de decir eso? ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo?

—Lo mismo te pregunto. Desde que Osiris ha empezado a obsesionarse con esas cosas, no haces tus deberes como titan. Como la protectora de la ciudad que eres.

—Sigo haciendo mi trabajo, San. A mi manera, no todo es pelear.

—No, no lo haces. Te la pasas encerrada en la biblioteca, siguiéndolo de planeta en planeta ¿Dónde esta esa insomne de la que me enamore?

—Sigo aquí, San. Pero parece que no puedes entender que también tengo un deber con mi maestro. Ikora no puede acompañarlo siempre, es mi deber ayudarle. También quiero ser de ayuda. —El exo se limitó a suspirar, mientras, la insomne se acercaba y tomaba sus hombros con cuidado. Él solo miraba sus movimientos, aquellas caricias que tanto extrañaba.

—Shizu…

—Prometo que cuando toda mi investigación llegue a su fin, retomare ese lugar que talvez estoy dejando un poco de lado. Recuerda que esto lo hago por la ciudad, por el viajero y por ti. —con dificultad, tomo la cabeza del exo, dejando un beso en su yelmo. Con algo de molestia, el exo la abrazo y juntaron sus frentes. Quedándose en silencio.

—No hagas locuras ¿sí?

—Lo prometo. —rio la insomne, antes de partir. Ambos acariciaron sus manos, una ultima caricia antes de esta despedida.

Titan y hechicero partieron, pero, las cosas empezaron a salirse de control. Tardaron de más, tanto que no lograron llegar a tiempo a la junta del consenso. La insomne se dirigía ahí, como parte del gabinete de titanes. Mientras acomodaba su armadura, escucho al Orador. Al que creía que era el ser más comprensible y benévolo de la Tierra.

Hablaba mil y una cosas de su maestro, haciéndolo ver como un traidor y un asco de persona. La rabia le subía por cada poro, por cada mota de luz que habia en su interior. Pero, su dolor no era ese. Era ver que San-14, su amado exo, se mantenía sereno. La cosa se puso turbia, cuando la metió en la conversación. Lanzando mil y una cosas de ella, pero, San-14 no hacia nada.

Los gritos de la multitud pidiendo su exilió la hicieron sentirse indefensa, y pequeña ante el mundo. Nunca se habia sentido asi, pero como toda buena guardiana, alzo la cabeza, lo más alto que pudo y entro. Detrás de ella venia Osiris. Los dos sabían que iba a hacer, aunque toda la Ciudad se le fuera encima, acabaría con esto.

—Shizuka y yo, nos iremos de esta Ciudad, sin oponer resistencia—dijo Osiris mientras todo el pueblo quedaba en silencio, esperando la respuesta de la titan.

—Creía que usted era un buen guía, orador. Pero veo que solo hace ruido a su nombre. Hice una promesa con usted, y con mi líder de Vanguardia. —Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no podía llamarlo San, tampoco amante. No después de ver como permanecía en silencio, después de como hablaban de ella y de su maestro. —Pero esa promesa que rompe aquí, Mis servicios como su Titan se terminan aquí.

Ambos salieron de la Ciudad, pero antes de terminar de partir, San-14 logro alcanzarla. Osiris la miraba desde lejos, esperando su decisión final ¿Su maestro y la libertad, o su amante y una vida llena de miradas cargadas de odio, de prejuicios a su persona por aprender lo "prohibido"?

—No puedes irte, no ahora. —Declaro el exo, tomando las manos de la insomne, que solo se mantenía en silencio, mirando como ambos estrechaban sus manos.

—Lo siento, Lo siento mucho comandante. Pero este ya no es mi sitio. No después de todo lo que "su padre" hablo de mi y de mi maestro.

—Por favor, Shizuka. Entiende, tu obsesión por esas maquinas te llevo hasta aquí. No quiero perderte.

—Es tarde. —La insomne se quitó un collar, y lo extendió hacia su líder, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. —Esto, acaba aquí. No pudiste defenderme en un juicio ¿Qué me asegura que lo harás en batalla?

El collar cayo al suelo, mientras la titan se volvía mordiendo sus labios para no llorar. Cerro los ojos y se dirigió a donde estaba su maestro. Sus ideales, su investigación, su destino. Mientras caminaba escucho la caída de algo metálico, sin detenerse miro sobre su hombro, como el titan, el exo al que amaba. Dejaba caer su yelmo, y su cuerpo de rodillas. Ese era el adiós, un adiós definitivo.

Varios años después.

Una titan, se dirigía hacia el bosque infinito. Habia recibido una trasmisión codificada y algo "rota". Paso por miles y miles de simulaciones, hasta que entro en esta. Se enfrento a un grupo de Caidos, a cabal y a la colmena. Llego a lo que parecía una prisión. Los vex la custodiaban con máxima seguridad. Se enfrento a un Celador, y a varios vex "descendientes". Su espectro decodifico una confluencia. Y la puerta de lo que parecía una prisión, se abrió. Su corazón se detuvo mientras miraba la escena frente a ella.

Con pasos débiles y torpes, se acerco al cuerpo inerte frente a ella. Flotando, con pequeñas motas de luz cayendo sobre su cara, y un casco muy conocido para ella en su pecho. Dejo que las lagrimas de hace varios años atrás se derramaran, que se liberaran por fin.

Cayo de rodillas, su mundo colapso. Un grito escapo de sus labios mientras cubría sus ojos con ambas manos. Su exo, su amante. Ese líder de vanguardia que nunca dejo de amar, pero tuvo que dejar atrás para seguir con sus ideales. Mientras lloraba el espectro escaneaba el cuerpo sin vida de San-14. Entre sus manos, enredado estaba un collar. Ese collar que le habia regalado a la insomne, y ella le habia devuelto. No por odio, no por rencor, si no como un recuerdo de un amor que nunca se marchito.

Su garganta estaba seca, pero no paraba de gritar y llorar su nombre. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No entendia nada. En un ultimo intento por despertarlo, se puso de pie y abrazo su cuerpo. Llorando sobre su rostro, dejando un rastro del recorrido. Extrañamente, sintió un movimiento entre sus brazos. Pero poco le importo. Lo quería de vuelta, lo quería con ella. Ahora que los Vex estaban con pocas opciones, podría dejar que Osiris se encargara de esto.

—Luces, tan hermosa como cuando te conocí. —Su llanto se detuvo unos segundos y lentamente fue soltando ese cuerpo. El exo, tenia sus brillantes ojos amarillos abiertos, tan brillantes como el primer día que se vieron.

—San. Idiota—grito la menor abrazándolo, sin poder dejar de llorar. El exo rio suavemente, y la abrazo con el mismo anhelo, con la misma desesperación y el deseo de poder tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

—No deje de amarte. Cuando te fuiste, cuando vi que eras tu quien me faltaba, supe que debía ir por ti, contigo. Te busque, logre entrar al bosque infinito, vencí a cuantos vex me permitio mi luz. Solo para poder verte. —murmuro acariciando su rostro con ambas manos, limpiando esas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

—Te necesite tanto, me hacías mucha falta San. Por favor, no vuelvas a darme la espalda.

—Lo prometo, mi pequeña mota de luz. —La insomne lo abrazo por el cuello, besando sus labios de metal. Dejando que las sensaciones volvieran a consumirla. Aunque fuera esta vez.


End file.
